Last Moment
by Marimiya Makina
Summary: Suzaku remembering his journey with Lelouch. "If you are to be reborn, what do you want to be?" "I want to be an air. So I will always be with you and hold you." Yaoi, BoyxBoy, possible OOC. Don't like don't read. Write for Nagisa Zappelin's Challenge: Minor.


**WARNING: YAOI. MALExMALE. MALE LOVES OTHER MALE.** **So if it's not your cup of tea, I ORDER YOU TO CLICK CLOSE OR BACK BUTTON. I hate flames, so please do this right now for those who didn't like gay story. This also contains OOC.**

And **I AM NOT A NATIVE SPEAKER**. English isn't my mother language and I don't have beta too. So, I'm so **sorry for any grammar mistakes.**

**THIS IS WRITTEN FOR NAGISA ZAPPELIN'S CHALLENGE: MINOR**

Lastly, please kindly **read and review**. Your words encourage me.

Disclaimer: I only own this story. I don't own Code Geass.

Enjoy :)

**Last Moment**

_**Today…**_

_**The bird still singing…**_

_**The wind still blowing…**_

_**The time still tickling…**_

_**But somehow, my heart froze at that time…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Suzaku's POV

**Lelouch Vi Britannia**

**2000 – 2018 a.t.b**

Here I am, standing again in front of you. In the place that I despise most but somehow I always find myself unconsciously walking over here. "Lelouch… It's been a while since the last time I met you, eh?" said me to no one in particular like usual.

"Here I bring your favorite flower, Higanbana. You should glad that I come here, to our favorite place since our childhood just to deliver this." One more time, only the sounds of wind that can be hear.

"Ne, Lelouch… Please… Answer me… At least I need you to give me a sign that you heard me right now." My body starts to shake. I can't contain my emotion anymore. I need to somehow release it.

I feel that my knee begin to give away. My body trembles. Not because of the wind-chill. Not because it's in the middle of night. And also it's obviously not because of snow that started piling up over my body. I lay my head on the tombstone of my beloved one. My breath start to become more erratic as I feel something hot begins to crawling beneath my eyes. I close my eyes. My hand is tracing along my soul mate's name. Feels every depth and every nook that carved onto this cold tombstone. I try to imagine it was you as my mind wandering somewhere. Somewhere, to the last moment of our fated meetings…

OoOoOoOoO

_Normal POV_

_8 years ago_

"_Suzaku! Wait for me!" yell the boy as he desperately tries to climb the cliff. The cliff obviously is not that hard to climb. But, the boy energy is known to be half of normal people. His forehead covered by sweat. His tiny fingers try to find the surface that considerably easy to grasp._

"_Uwaaah!" Suddenly the boy's hand was being grabbed by the other and then pulled with unbelievably strong forces to the top of the cliff. The other boy with sparkling green eyes that can match the beauty of savanna only grins while he look to the boy that now in the middle of dusting his pants that covered with dirt. The boy who has silky deep black hair find it's disturbing enough and starts to bark at his special friend._

"_What are you looking at?! It's your fault that my pants now covered with dirt. Why you bring me here while you know that I'm not physically as 'normal' as you? We even left Nunnally at home," said the boy that now gives up to clean his pants._

"_Oh come on, Lelouch. It's not that we often do this. Besides, I left Nunnally because I know she won't be able to climb here. And also, I do this to train to reduce your sister complex things. You see, there will be times in the future that you won't be by her side," said Suzaku matter of fact._

_Listen to Suzaku rambling, Lelouch ponder for a moment,' well… It's not like what Suzaku said was wrong. But Nunnally is the only family I have…' The boy was now is drowning with his thought. Part of him wants Nunnally to be more independent, therefore agree with what Suzaku said, but the other is yelling to him that he is the older brother to Nunnally thus protecting her is obviously his job._

_Suzaku, who observing Lelouch since he began over-thinking himself, suddenly lost his patience and grab Lelouch arms. "Well, Lelouch. If you want to overuse your brain, don't do it right now. You already dedicated yourself for Nunnally until now. At least for today, I want you to relax and enjoy this moment to the fullest." Then the deep-purple eyes boy only sighing and nodding. He let his best friends lead him to their destination. After walks for a little while, they finally out from the forest._

_The sight was breath taking. Lelouch can't think of other place that matched the beauty of this place. He never thinks before that at the end of forest, he will be able to saw the end of cliff. Below the cliff, he can see their village. At the east village, there stand Kururugi residence. Somewhere inside that house sleeps Nunnally. 'Ah… Nunnally…' Lelouch really hopes he brings Nunnally here. But then again, Nunnally can't see. Maybe take her here is even make Nunnally sadder. She could be realizes her disability._

_Suzaku chuckle a little watch his friend's face. The face that is always scowls when he first arrived at Japan. It was such a shame that beautiful face had to mask with his scowl. Suzaku only relieves when his best friend was laughed at the first time. _

"_Suzaku… Hey, Suzaku!" Suzaku finally snap from his thoughts because of Lelouch yells. "What did you think of, Suzaku?" Lelouch tilt his head while he curiously asks his best friend. "Hm? Not much. Only remembered something," Suzaku said matter of fact._

"_Is that so?" Lelouch didn't pester Suzaku with the answer. He knew that the answer of his question isn't something that Suzaku want to share. So, he only brushes it off. Lelouch then walks to the end of the cliff. At that moment, he notices that at the end of cliff there is some flower that he didn't know._

"_Suzaku, what is the name of this flower?" He asks Suzaku after he plucks the red strange shape flower. This flower caught his eyes because it's so beautiful. And he never saw it before._

"_What's flower...Oh! This! This called Red Spider Lily or in Japanese, Higanbana." Suzaku explains to Lelouch after he recognized flower in Lelouch's hand. He then grabs Lelouch's unoccupied hand, and drags him to the higanbana flower bed. He plucks a few of it and then takes flower that Lelouch has in his hand. Finally, he tied all of it with his ribbon tie that he wore to make a bouquet of higanbana. The color of the tie is dark blue. It's suit perfectly with the bright red color of higanbana._

_Lelouch observes Suzaku. His big eyes following Suzaku movements like he's in the middle of recording something important. "Here, it's for you." Suzaku presenting the flower bouquet to Lelouch that surprise of sudden act from the brunette boy. "For me? It's so beautiful, Suzaku. Thanks!" Lelouch beams Suzaku with his brightest smile that put sun's ray shame. _

_Suzaku can't hide his grins. His face covers with child blush. Lelouch on the other hand too cope up with his newly gain bouquet. He definitely will brag it to Nunnally. He knows that Nunnally will happy if he promises to make one for her. Tonight he will definitely ask Suzaku about hot to make a bouquet. And tomorrow, he will go here alone and make bouquets, for Nunnally and Suzaku as words of gratitude. This is his silent promise._

_However, the plan is only a plan. The next day Lelouch can't come here. The bouquet for Nunnally and Suzaku was forgotten. Higanbana field was destroyed. They were separated._

_Britannia decides to invades Japan._

OoOoOoOoO

_ Next time they meet can be called coincidence. The curiosity of Lelouch was the one that make him and Suzaku reunited. Today, Suzaku even thinks C.C might be witch after all. She was threads that connected Lelouch and Suzaku again. Even though the result of their meeting is formidable tragedy now, Suzaku couldn't help to feel grateful that their met again that time._

_ Yes, Suzaku might be angry at Lelouch for being Zero. Yes, Suzaku and Lelouch crossed swords in the battlefield. Yes, Suzaku even betrayed Lelouch again and again. However, for instant moments, for that time when their crossed paths in ghetto, Suzaku must say that those times were the happiest moment for him._

_ Suzaku was long known that he had feeling for the raven boy. The time when they have to separated makes hole inside little Suzaku. He admitted that he also missed Nunnally. Yet, the image of little Lelouch who swore that someday he destroyed Britannia bore inside his mind. Little did the raven know that the brunette too make a silent oath. Suzaku promise that he will protected the boy in front of him with all of his strength._

_ But alas, cruel thing called fate play with them. After encounter in ghetto, their path was separated. They stand against each other. Suzaku who longed for peace couldn't understand Lelouch desire for vengeance. More than one time Suzaku hoped Lelouch alter-ego, Zero, will suddenly disappear so he didn't have to fight the man he loved._

_The time when Suzaku have to betray Lelouch was the time when his heart hurt the most. The time when Lelouch betrayed him was the time when he wants to give up fixing everything right. However, he try to hang on and believe that someday everything will become it used to be. He, Lelouch and Nunnally will live together again in the world of peace. So, a little bit struggle and fight didn't matter for him. Even if he had to deceive someone who he loved with all his heart, all was worth it. _

OoOoOoO

_Then it happened. He went inside The World of C and learns the tragic truth about Lelouch's parents. How come Lelouch's father and mother think about their children as mere sacrifice to execute their plan? He actually wants to hug Lelouch right there. But saw that even the fragile man in front of Suzaku still stands strong after heard unbelievable truth makes Suzaku hold himself. _

_Suzaku listened to Lelouch and his parents quarrel. The more he heard, the more he want to stabbed Lelouch's parents. After quarrel, everything happens so fast. Lelouch use his geass and everything began to crumble. Then, everything was so quite. It's all done. Lelouch was finally payback what his father done to him and Nunnally. _

OoOoOoOoO

_However, Lelouch and Suzaku hadn't finished their duty. The world still filled with hatred and battle was everywhere. Therefore even though it's hurt Suzaku, he needs to agree to Lelouch plan. He couldn't stop Lelouch who wanted to make amend and build world filled with peace even though it means sacrificing himself. Suzaku just couldn't say no to Lelouch's plan, knowing that it's the best for the world._

_Suzaku only make a vow to himself. That until the day of Zero Requiem he will always beside Lelouch. He will try to make their relationship same as it used to and even more intimate. That's why after Lelouch explained about Zero Requiem to Cecil, Lloyd and Jeremiah, Suzaku drags him to other room and decides to tell Lelouch the truth about his feeling. "I know." That's the only thing that Lelouch said before the two men laying naked on Lelouch's king size bed. The two of them make love to each other like it was the last time for them. They silently pray that time will stop now._

OoOoOoOoO

_"Suzaku..." Lelouch was whisper to Suzaku ear. Lelouch's head is on top of Suzaku's chest. It was after their usual make love session. Tomorrow is the day of Zero Requiem. So, today is the last day they can embrace each other. "If you are to be reborn, what do you want to be?" Suzaku tightened his hug and said, "What do you mean, Lelouch?" Lelouch shrugged. "Just asking." Suzaku chuckles "Let me think... If you? What will you be?"_

_ Lelouch pondering for seconds before he answer. "I want to become air." Suzaku play with Lelouch's hair. "Air? Why air?" Lelouch let out breath then he answered with barely whisper "So I can always hold and be with you." Lelouch deepen his head. "I… I am tired Suzaku. I want to float away and always be with you. Becomes something that you need. Becomes something that will be there without anything can deny my presence." The truth is Suzaku feel that his heart sank away. He didn't expect that Lelouch felt something like that._

_ "Suzaku… Since I was born, I never really felt that I'm belongs here. That I'm belongs in this world. However, you… you are the only one that accept me and pour me with love. Thank you Suzaku." Suzaku feels that his eyes are burning. Tears are threatened to fall, but he holds it. "So many times I feel to end my life. But thinking about you and Nunnally… I can't… I-I am that weak."_

_ "What are you talking about, Lelouch?" Suzaku pretends to strong, but his voice gave him away. "Me and Nunnally will always love you. If you reborn as air, I will also reborn as air. So we won't separate again. So that we will always together, holds each other." Lelouch can't hold his tears. He cried his heart out. It feels hurt for him. For parted with Suzaku like this, Lelouch can't pretend that he's okay. He isn't okay. He actually wants to cancel Zero Requiem. But if he thinks about Nunnaly, he knows he can't. _

_ "Suzaku… for the last time. Please make love to me. Please make it bore inside me. So when I reborn again, this last night memory will still intake inside me." Lelouch smile and kiss Suzaku's tears that he can't hold again. What Lelouch said broke his dam. "I promise Lelouch. I promise to make this last memory will last."_

_ That night, Suzaku made love to Lelouch again and again. Every time he kisses, he kisses Lelouch's body with all of his feeling pour into it. He caresses Lelouch's body like he in the middle of caressing fragile, precious thing. He mapping Lelouch's body, want to remember every crevice so he won't ever forget. Every time he thrust into Lelouch's hot body, he gives all his might to pleasure his one and only love of a lifetime. He promises to never ever forget this moment, this feeling, his Lelouch._

_ Dawn breaks and Lelouch and Suzaku laying side by side, hand-in-hand, enjoying their each other company. "Suzaku, thank you. Last night is the best. I won't ever forget it." Suzaku didn't answer it. It's just… he don't know what he must say. He also afraid that his voice will betray him and he will let out what inside his mind, to cancel Zero Requiem, and he knows that it will ruin his last moment with Lelouch. "Suzaku… This is it. Look, the sun slowly crept from under his blanket." Lelouch is smiling. He knows Suzaku won't answer him. He can feel that Suzaku hands slightly trembles. 'Ah… he tries to be strong. You are still so cute even after all this time, Suzaku.' He slightly chuckle._

_ "Ne, Suzaku. I hope that you will always remember me as one of your precious person. Please don't hate me for anything of my wrong doing in the past. Please remember me as your someone special." Lelouch kiss Suzaku's forehead. "Don't forget to bring me my favorite flower, Higanbana, every year Suzaku." Suzaku is still silent even when Lelouch get up from bed. He only watches Lelouch who wear sleeping robe and walk to the window. Lelouch open the big window and turns again to Suzaku. _

_ "Suzaku, I love you. I'm glad to meet you and I wish we can meet again in the future. When you meet me again, don't let go my hand, please." Lelouch beam his brightest smiles. Suzaku cried. He cried and cried like this is the last day on earth._

OoOoOoOoO

"Lelouch…" Suzaku hand still on Lelouch's name when suddenly small steps can be heard from behind him, "Papa!" Miniature of Lelouch but with green eyes that can match green of new leaves hug him from behind. "Papa, why are you crying?" The boy looks at his papa with his big eyes.

Suzaku didn't feel that his tears start falling. He shake his head trying to make the tears disappear. "Papa! Your tears make my cheeks wet!" The boy is complaining and pouting at the same time. "Sorry, Hikaru." Suzaku nuzzle his baby boy. He turn to Lelouch graves and said to Hikaru, "Hikaru, meet your other papa." The boy look at him confused. "Other… papa?" Suzaku smiles. "Yes, Hikaru. Other papa. You want to meet your other parent, right?"

Yes. Hikaru Kururugi is a child that born from Suzaku's essence and Lelouch's essence. After Suzaku beg to Lloyd to make artificial human, he finally got Hikaru. Hikaru actually made inside laboratory by combining Suzaku and Lelouch's essence. It's forbidden, but as Zero, he has his way (by threatening Lloyd of course). One thing that he regrets was Hikaru done three months after Zero Requiem. Lelouch have no time to see Hikaru. But he silently prays that wherever Lelouch right now, he sees Hikaru. He and Lelouch fruit of love.

"Papa!" Tug on his pants awaken him from his lala land. "My other papa… What is he like?" Suzaku hold his Hikaru and said, "Your other papa is a great person. A great but sad person." Hikaru tilt his head in confuse. "I don't understand." Suzaku kiss his baby forehead. "One day you will understand. I will tell you when you are ready. Now, we must go home. We don't want to make aunt Nunnally worried, right?" Suzaku walks away from Lelouch graves. 'Lelouch, I will be back.' He took a glance to Lelouch grave once more before walk to the direction of his car. The wind blowing and Suzaku feel that wind playing tricks with him because he somehow faintly heard:

"I will always wait for you."

_**Today…**_

_**The bird still singing…**_

_**The wind still blowing…**_

_**The time still tickling…**_

_**But I know someday we will meet each other again.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**THE END**

**Please read and review! I really love review :)**

**Bye bye… Till next time…**

**Marimiya Makina**


End file.
